Otanjoubi Omedetou, Sasuke!
by no-pinkuhime
Summary: Sepotong kisah pendek di hari istimewa Sasuke, yang tidak diceritakan di Love Story in High School / "Otanjoubi Omedetou, Sasuke!" / "Arigatou...Sakura."/ Happy Sasuke Day!


**Disclaimer:** Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning:** aneh dan amatiran.

Spesial untuk ulang tahun Sasuke.

* * *

 **Otanjoubi Omedetou, Sasuke!**

 **.**

by **nopi**

* * *

 **BRAKKK!**

Spontan seluruh murid di koridor loker menoleh pada asal suara. Suara keras yang ditimbulkan oleh tabrakan lalu jatuh mengikuti gravitasi. Dan masih seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, pelaku keributan pagi hari ini adalah Sakura dan skateboardnya. Kali ini Sasuke yang menjadi korban tabrak-luncur-Sakura. Buku-buku tebal yang dibawa Sasuke jatuh berhamburan di atas lantai sebelum sempat dimasukkan ke dalam loker. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri jatuh terlentang dengan Sakura yang berada di atas tubuhnya.

Menyadari posisi mereka yang tidak enak dilihat, terlebih lagi ini adalah lingkungan sekolah dan seluruh murid di sana sedang menatap mereka, Sakura bergegas bangkit berdiri. Menepuk-nepuk sedikit debu yang menempel di roknya lalu membantu Sasuke membawakan buku-buku yang berjatuhan tadi.

" _Gomen_ Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Kau membawa banyak sekali buku, eh?" ucap Sakura lalu membantu Sasuke berdiri. "Aa. Buku-buku yang akan kukembalikan ke perpustakaan," jawabnya.

"Sudah aneh, genit pula. Cih."

Sakura menoleh pada seseorang yang baru saja mengeluarkan suara. Karin.

"Aku heran mengapa Sasuke- _kun_ betah dekat denganmu. Kau itu 'kan hanya cewek biang onar dan pembuat keributan. Cewek aneh yang kegenitan. Lihat saja bagaimana caramu bergaul dengan Sasuke- _kun_." Karin melanjutkan dengan santai.

Selama ini Sakura selalu bisa mengabaikan perkataan Karin dan anak lainnya jika mereka sudah mengolok-olok sikap Sakura. Namun entah mengapa kali ini adalah pengecualian.

Karin masih belum berhenti. "Seharusnya kau sadar diri. Sasuke- _kun_ pasti bosan menghadapimu. Cewek yang sama sekali tidak mempunyai sifat khas perempuan. Bercerminlah, kau tak pantas bergaul dengan Sasuke- _kun_."

Karin mulai menikmati tatapan amarah dari Sakura. Tidak merasakan bahwa dirinya sedang terancam bahaya besar. "Tahu tidak? Sejak dulu, tanpa kau sadari, kau telah membuat Sasuke- _kun_ dinilai sebagai cowok dengan selera rendahan. Tentu saja karena kau selalu berada di dekatnya. Kau menyusahkan Sasuke- _kun_."

Sakura bisa mendengar bisik-bisik murid yang ikut menyetujui perkataan Karin. Sebagian bisik-bisik itu tak bisa dibilang bisikan karena suaranya sangat amat jelas.

Sebelum Sakura benar-benar meledak marah, Sasuke segera mengambil alih. "Diamlah Karin. Kau tak berhak mengatakan itu karena kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Sakura dan juga aku." Lalu mengambil skateboard Sakura dan menarik Sakura dengan sedikit paksa, ke arah loker mereka.

Karin yang merasa tidak puas sama sekali karena tak mendapat respon apapun dari Sakura, berseru, "Hati-hati dengan Pingky gila itu, Sasuke- _kun_! Dia bisa saja menggunakan kekuatan gaibnya untuk membuatmu cinta mati padanya!"

 **BUK!**

Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Bahkan Sasuke tidak menyadari bahwa Sakura yang berada di sebelahnya tadi sudah berpindah tempat ke hadapan Karin.

Karin pun tidak menyangka bahwa Sakura akan meninjunya seperti ini. Alih-alih menampar seperti kebanyakan gadis. Oh tentu saja, Sakura bukan gadis pada umumnya.

"Jaga ucapanmu kalau tidak mau merasakannya sekali lagi," kata Sakura dingin. Menatap tajam Karin yang sudah terjatuh dengan posisi duduk di hadapannya.

Karin terbelalak. Meraba sisi kanan wajahnya. Ada darah di ujung bibirnya. Pukulan Sakura tadi benar-benar terasa menyakitkan. Ngilu dan perih secara bersamaan.

"Haruno Sakura!"

Sasuke menoleh ke ujung koridor. Sarutobi Asuma ada di sana. Sepertinya hari ini sahabat merah mudanya itu akan mendapat masalah.

...

Sudah dua puluh menit Sasuke menunggu di depan ruangan kepala sekolah. Mengabaikan bel masuk yang sudah berbunyi sejak tadi hanya untuk menunggu Sakura keluar dari ruangan itu. Beruntung pelajaran pertama adalah pelajaran Hatake Kakashi. Setidaknya Sasuke bisa menjelaskan alasannya terlambat dengan tenang, tidak akan dihukum.

"Sasuke?"

"Bagaimana?" Sasuke bertanya langsung, penasaran dan cemas pada hukuman yang Sakura dapatkan kali ini.

Sakura mengangkat bahu tak acuh. "Aku diskors dua hari."

Sasuke mendengus. "Lagipula kenapa kau harus menanggapi orang seperti itu sih? Memukulnya sampai pingsan begitu."

"Hei, dia pingsan bukan karena pukulanku tahu!" protes Sakura. "Tinjuku tadi tidak keras kok. Dia saja yang terlalu berlebihan saat melihat darahnya sendiri."

"Tapi itu tetap saja salah, Sakura. Kau tidak bisa begini terus; menjadi gadis bertempramen tinggi yang akan langsung meninju seseorang."

Sakura mendelik tak suka. "Kau mau menceramahiku, huh?"

Menyadari nada yang tersirat diucapan Sakura membuat Sasuke sedikit jengkel. "Aku tidak menceramahimu. Aku hanya tidak suka kau seperti ini. Menyelesaikan masalah dengan kekerasan itu salah."

Kini Sakura menatap tajam Sasuke. "Oh, baiklah. Begini, biar kubuat mudah saja," katanya. "Ini adalah urusanku, bukan urusanmu." Sakura menunjuk dada Sasuke. "Dan seperti yang kau tahu, jika ini adalah urusanku, aku tidak akan peduli pada komentar orang lain. Aku tidak peduli jika kau tidak suka aku seperti ini. Akulah yang berhak mengatur hidupku sendiri, bukan kau. Jadi, berhentilah memberikan komentar yang sia-sia dan uruslah urusanmu sendiri." Sakura melenggang pergi.

Sasuke tercengang tak percaya. Rahangnya mengeras. "Baik. Kalau itu maumu, terserah kau saja." Namun dia segera sadar saat menyadari bahwa Sakura tidak berjalan ke arah kelas. "Hei, kau mau ke mana?"

"Pulang."

"Bukannya hukumanmu itu berlaku mulai besok?"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. "Ya. Tapi sekarang aku ingin pulang." Dia menolehkan kepala merah jambunya, mengulas senyum ramah. "Tidak usah berkomentar lagi, lebih baik kau masuk ke kelas. Jangan pedulikan aku. Aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini. Jaa."

Sasuke hanya bisa memandang tubuh mungil Sakura yang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Mengatakan bahwa dirinya disuruh pulang oleh kepala sekolah pada satpam. Lalu segera menghilang dari area sekolah.

Hari berjalan kian lambat bagi Sasuke. Tanpa kehadiran Sakura, dia merasa nyawanya yang berada di sekolah hanya tinggal setengah. Mengabaikan ajakan ke kantin oleh Naruto dan topik obrolan Sai. Yang Sasuke inginkan sekarang hanyalah mendengar bel pulang. Dan setelah itu dia bisa segera bertemu dengan Sakura.

Dan benar saja, saat bel pulang terdengar, Sasuke segera melesat keluar kelas. Tidak mengacuhkan seruan Naruto yang meminta dirinya untuk ditunggu.

Sasuke segera menuju ke rumah Sakura, tidak melihat wajahnya hanya dalam beberapa jam saja berhasil membuat Sasuke rindu setengah mati. Sasuke tahu ini sedikit menggelikan, namun itulah kenyataannya. Apalagi mengingat percakapan terakhir mereka yang kurang baik tadi. Sasuke merasa sangat tidak enak hati pada Sakura. Namun dia juga tidak ingin mengakui bahwa dirinya salah. Sasuke hanya ingin Sakura bertindak benar, itu saja.

Apa salah, seorang sahabat menegur sahabatnya yang bertindak salah? Sasuke rasa itu sama sekali tidak salah.

Namun rindunya harus ditelan bulat-bulat, setelah ibu Sakura mengatakan bahwa Sakura tidak berada di rumah. Ibu Sakura mengatakan bahwa gadis itu pergi setelah mampir ke rumah sebentar untuk menaruh tas. Bahkan Sakura tidak mengatakan apa-apa soal hukuman yang dia dapatkan itu.

Dengan terpaksa Sasuke melangkah lunglai menuju rumahnya sendiri. Dasar anak itu, sudah dihukum masih bisa-bisanya berkeliaran ke luar rumah, gerutu Sasuke jengkel.

* * *

Sasuke melihat _remote control_ pendingin ruangannya. Sudah berada di suhu terendah dan badannya juga tidak merasa gerah. Namun entah mengapa Sasuke belum bisa memejamkan mata. Daritadi dia sudah berganti posisi berkali-kali untuk mendapatkan posisi ternyaman, namun tetap saja tidak bisa.

Mungkin ini juga disebabkan oleh Sakura. Sasuke sudah menelpon ponselnya berkali-kali namun tidak diangkat, mengirim banyak pesan singkat tidak dibalasm mampir ke rumah tetap tidak menemukan sosoknya. Sasuke menjadi khawatir.

Ke mana gadis itu?

Sasuke melirik jam digital di atas meja. Pukul tiga pagi. Sasuke kembali mencoba memejamkan matanya. Mencoba merasakan kantuk pada dirinya. Namun tetap saja dia gagal untuk jatuh tertidur.

 **DUK!**

Spontan Sasuke bangkit duduk. Sepertinya barusan dia mendengar suara keras yang sepertinya timbul akibat lemparan dari luar yang mengenai tembok rumahnya.

Belum sempat Sasuke bangkit berdiri untuk berjalan menuju jendela, suara itu kembali terdengar. Kali ini lebih keras.

 **PRANNGGG!**

Lebih keras dan berhasil membuat kaca pintu yang menghubungkan kamar dan balkon pecah. Sasuke mulai menduga-duga bahwa ini adalah perbuatan pencuri. Sedikit merutuki sifat anggota keluarganya yang jika sudah terlelap tidak akan bisa mendengar suara-suara seperti ini, lagi.

Sasuke mendekat ke jendela dengan perlahan. Berjaga-jaga jika ada lemparan susulan lagi, namun beberapa menit kemudian lemparan itu benar-benar tidak ada lagi.

Sasuke melihat batu yang dilemparkan pencuri tadi dari luar. Dan setelah diperhatikan baik-baik, ada karet gelang pada batu itu. Sasuke mengambil dan barulah dia tahu bahwa karet gelang itu berguna untuk mengikat secarik kertas yang dilipat kecil. Ya, ada secarik kertas di batu itu. Sepertinya si pencuri atau seseorang-yang-usil sengaja mengikatkan kertas ini.

"Coba lihat ke bawah."

Hanya itu tulisan yang tertera di kertas. Sasuke segera membuka pintu kaca dan melongok ke bawah dengan pikiran bertanya-bertanya. Bingung tentu saja. Apa maksudnya ini? Namun dia tidak menemukan apa-apa setelah melihat ke bawah.

Sasuke mencoba membaca pesan singkat itu lagi. Mencari-cari mungkin saja ada kata yang dia lewatkan. Namun pesan itu tetap berbunyi seperti yang pertama kali dia baca tadi.

Lalu pandangannya menggelap.

Sasuke merasakan dua telapak tangan mungil yang menutup matanya. Sepertinya dia tahu dan mengenal jelas pemilik tangan ini, tapi pastilah tidak mungkin.

Tangan itu masih menutup matanya, tidak ada pergerakan berarti ataupun suara yang ditimbulkan dari arah belakang. Sasuke menyentuh tangan tersebut, hendak melepaskan, namun tangan itu malah semakin menekan erat. Sasuke mengenal kekuatan yang hampir sama dengannya ini. Kekuatan tak lazim yang dimiliki oleh seseorang.

"Sakura?" Sasuke hanya reflek menyebut satu nama yang terus berada di pikirannya itu.

"Bingo! Kau terlalu jenius, Sasuke!"

Sasuke membelalak tak percaya. Tak percaya pada penglihatannya kali ini. Bagai melihat hantu, dia tak bisa berkata apa-apa selain menampilkan ekspresi terkejut. Haruno Sakura sekarang berada di hadapannya.

Sakura berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum ramah. Dengan setelan santai yang biasa dia kenakan di musim panas; celana bahan dengan model balon di atas lutut berwarna pink dan kaus putih kebesaran. Dilengkapi tas selempang merah marun ukuran kecil dan sandal jepit berwarna senada. Rambut panjang Sakura yang indah dibiarkan berantakan, khas Sakura sekali.

"Kau? Kau sedang apa di sini?!"

Sakura memberikan cengiran lebar. "Hanya mengunjungi."

Sasuke terbelalak lagi. "Mengunjungi? Kau mengatakannya dengan santai, seolah ini memang hal yang wajar?!"

"Bukannya ini memang wajar 'kan?" tanya Sakura memiringkan wajahnha.

"Ya. Sangat wajar. Sangat wajar jika kau masuk melalui pintu, tidak muncul saja seperti ini di kamarku secara tiba-tiba!"

Sakura merengut. "Apa salahnya aku mengunjungi sahabatku secara tiba-tiba?"

Melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba cemberut membuat Sasuke menghela napas frustasi. Sakura memang tipikal gadis yang harus dihadapi dengan kesabaran penuh.

"Tidak salah. Hanya saja caramu ini salah, Sakura. Ini sudah jam tiga pagi dan kau malah ke sini, melempar batu, lalu―kau naik dari mana? (Sakura menunjuk atap yang berada di sebelah balkon) Nah, kau memanjat menuju kamarku, itu tindakan ekstrim." Kata Sasuke. "Kau ini seorang gadis, Sakura. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terhadapmu saat diperjalanan tadi, huh? Lagipula tidak wajar bagi seorang gadis berkeliaran keluar rumah jam segini, terlebih lagi untuk ke rumahku. Dan sekarang kau berada di kamarku. Kau berada di kamar lawan jenismu, jam tiga pagi."

Sakura menunduk. "Maaf..."

Sasuke menghela napas lagi. "Baiklah, sekarang jelaskan saja padaku. Untuk apa kau ke sini?"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya lalu memperlihat ekspresi polosnya. "Aku 'kan tadi sudah mengatakannya padamu. Aku mengunjungimu, dan sekarang aku ingin mengajakmu pergi."

"Pergi?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Ayo, ikut saja. Penampilan sudah pas kok. Pakai sendal jepit saja."

Sasuke mengernyit, lalu melihat penampilannya sendiri. Kaus hitam dan celana jeans pendek. Belum sempat dia bertanya lebih lanjut, Sakura sudah menarik tangannya menuju atap yang berada di sebelah balkon. Melangkah penuh hati-hati, lalu berpindah saat menemui pijakan baru di sisi tembok. Tak berapa lama Sasuke dan Sakura sudah berhasil turun. Selanjutnya memanjat pagar, bukan hal sulit karena pagar kediaman Sasuke ini tidaklah tinggi.

Sasuke terkejut saat melihat Sakura berjalan menuju sepeda, yang sudah diparkirkan tak jauh dari rumah Sasuke.

"Kau yang mengendarainya, ya? Aku capek. Nanti aku tunjukkan jalannya." Sakura mendorong punggung Sasuke ke arah sepedanya.

"Kalau tahu capek, untuk apa kau melakukan ini!"

"Sudah jangan berisik."

...

Sudah hampir satu jam Sasuke mengayuh sepeda pink milik Sakura. Namun tetap saja arah yang dituju masih nampak jauh.

"Sebenarnya kita mau ke mana?" tanya Sasuke mulai tak sabaran. Sempat dia berpikir bahwa jalan ini menuju pantai, namun saat Sakura menyuruh berbelok, sepertinya perkiraannya salah. Bukan pantai.

"Tenang saja, sebentar lagi sampai kok," sahut Sakura yang dengan sangat jelas tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke barusan.

Sakura menyuruh Sasuke memberhentikan sepedanya. Mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah sampai. Sasuke merasa mereka tidak sampai ke mana-mana. Di sekitar sini hanya ada semak-semak liar, sekeliling mereka terlihat mencekam saat langit masih gelap seperti sekarang. Tidak ada tempat khusus seperti yang tersirat di ucapan Sakura. Untuk apa Sakura membawanya pergi jauh-jauh jikalau hanha semak-semak yang ingin dia tunjukkan padanya?

"Ayo, Sasuke." Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke lalu berjalan ke arah semak-semak. Sasuke hanya mengikuti dengan langkah bingung.

Sakura menyibak semak-semak itu, lalu berkata, "Nah, kita sudah sampai."

Ajaib. Seperti pintu ke mana saja milik Doraemon, semak-semak yang disibak Sakura tadi telah menghubungkan mereka berdua ke sebuah dataran tidak terlalu tinggi. Seperti pintu rahasia atau mungkin teleportasi. Dari sini tampak jelas pemandangan laut Konoha pada pukul empat pagi.

"Selamat datang di tempat persembunyianku. Di sini kita bisa puas menatap laut tanpa takut ketahuan orang lain," kata Sakura. Sasuke menggumam pelan, setuju. Karena memang tempat mereka berdua sekarang adalah di ujung pantai yang di kelilingi banyak tebing batu tinggi, yang membuat mereka tidak akan terlihat siapapun.

"Ayo." Sakura mengajak Sasuke menuruni dataran secara hati-hati. Melangkah menuju bibir pantai lalu Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas pasir. "Ayo Sasuke," katanya lagi.

Sasuke ikut merebahkan diri di sebelah Sakura. Menikmati sentuhan lembut pasir pantai pada tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku." Sakura tiba-tiba berucap, namun matanya masih tidak teralihkan dari langit-langit yang mulai membiru.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk ucapanku padamu saat di sekolah. Aku benar-benar menyesal," Sakura menoleh. "Maafkan aku ya?"

Sasuke memejamkan mata. "Harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan itu."

Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, tidak. Kau berhak mengatakan itu. Kau mengatakan hal yang benar, hanya saja aku yang terlalu keras kepala."

Sakura bisa mendengar Sasuke terkekeh kecil. "Kau menertawakanku?"

"Hn. Akhirnya kau sadar juga kalau dirimu sangatlah keras kepala."

"Ih, Sasuke!" Sakura mencubit pelan lengan Sasuke, membuat Sasuke tertawa kecil.

"Lagipula..." Sakura tiba-tiba berkata sambil menerawang hal kasatmata di angkasa. "Aku bertindak seperti itu karena aku mempunyai alasan yang tidak bisa kudiamkan begitu saja."

Sasuke menoleh, memperhatikan air muka Sakura yang berubah menjadi sulit terbaca. Rambut merah jambu gadis itu menyapu bagian kanan wajahnya.

Melihat Sakura dari jarak sedekat ini sedikit membuat sesuatu dari dalam diri Sasuke bergejolak.

Sakura, sangat cantik...

"Alasannya mungkin terdengar sepele dan aneh. Namun bagiku ini penting," lanjut Sakura lagi. Tidak menyadari Sasuke yang berada di sebelahnya sedang berusaha mati-matian untuk menetralkan debar jantungnya yang semakin berdegup kencang dan terdengar keras.

"Aku tidak suka saat mendengar orang-orang mengejekku namun menyelipkan namamu di sana, Sasuke," kata Sakura. "Aku tidak mau namamu tercoreng karena kau selalu bersama gadis aneh sepertiku. Aku tidak mau."

Sasuke mengernyit, namun tidak berniat menyela.

"A-aku tidak mau kau ikut diejek karena aku. Cukup aku saja yang dimusuhi dan diejek oleh seluruh orang, kau tidak usah..." Sakura menarik napasnya. Suaranya bagai tercekat di tenggorokan saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke. "Kau paham maksudku, 'kan?"

"Jujur, aku tidak terlalu paham pemikiranmu," ucap Sasuke, menatap lurus iris hijau itu. "Tapi aku menghargainya. Dan mulai sekarang, hilangkan cara berpikirmu seperti itu."

"E-eh? Kenapa?"

"Karena itu sangat tidak penting. Aku tidak peduli jika aku akan dibenci oleh seluruh orang karenamu. Seperti yang sering kau bilang; ini urusan kita, orang lain tak berhak mencampurinya. Jika mereka berusaha keras masuk ke dalam urusan kita, yang hanya bisa kita lakukan adalah mengabaikannya 'kan?"

Sakura tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Tiba-tiba air mukanya kembali berubah. Kini ekspresi ragu yang berada di sama. "Jadi...apakah kehadiranku menyusahkanmu?"

"Tidak."

"Apa kau bosan menghadapiku?"

"Tidak."

Sakura tersenyum, kini hatinya benar-benar lega. Saat dia mendongak, langit tiba-tiba menjadi cerah.

"Sasuke, lihat! Matahari terbit!" serunya bersemangat sambil bangkit duduk.

Sasuke juga ikut bangkit duduk, mengamati matahari yang perlahan mulai menampakan wujudnya.

" _Otanjoubi Omedetou_ , Sasuke!"

Sasuke menoleh saat mendengar suara riang Sakura.

"Aku tahu kesibukan kita di sekolah membuat kita tidak sempat pergi ke pantai. Aku tahu kok kalau kau sangat menyukai pantai. Kau hanya gengsi saja mengatakannya."

"Dan sekarang aku harap ini bisa dianggap sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu dan juga permintaan maafku."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. " _Arigatou_...Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk lalu merentangkan tangan dan mendekat. Membawa Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya sejenak. "Permohonanku tentangmu sudah sering kuselipkan dalam doa sih," ucap Sakura berbisik di telinga Sasuke. "Jadi, untuk kali ini, aku hanya berharap semoga kau terus berada di sini. Sampai tua, jangan pernah bosan untuk menghadapiku."

Sasuke memeluk balik Sakura. Memendamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Sakura.

Sakura melonggarkan pelukan lalu tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri. Membuat Sasuke menggerutu pelan, lalu tiba-tiba Sasuke teringat sesuatu.

"Kau ke mana saja kemarin? Aku mencarimu sejak pulang sekolah, mampir di rumah dan menghubungi ponselmu berkali-kali," kata Sasuke.

"Oh!" Sakura menepuk jidatnya lalu tertawa kecil. "Pulang dari sekolah aku mampir sebentar ke rumah terus pergi ke kota untuk mencari hadiah untukmu. Seharian mencarinya tapi tidak ada cocok. Ya sudah, karena aku sudah jauh-jauh ke kota dan daripada pulang dengan tangan sia-sia, aku jadi berwisata kuliner di situ. Pulang ke rumah saat jam makan malam. Ponselku ketinggalan di meja belajar."

"Dasar otak makanan dan ceroboh."

"Dih, biarin!" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya, membuat Sasuke ingin mencubit pipinya namun berhasil ditepis oleh Sakura.

"Melihat matahari terbit bersamamu seperti ini, sudah lebih dari cukup..." lirih Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" Sakura tersenyum riang. "Aku sangat senang jika kau menyukai hadiahku ini."

Sakura lalu melepas tas selempangnya dan menanggalkan sandalnya, berlari ke arah laut. "Ayo main kejar-kejaran, Sasuke!"

"Aku tidak ingin terlihat seperti anak kecil pada pagi hari," tolak Sasuke.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu tiba-tiba dia berhenti saat mendengar kata 'pagi hari'. Sepertinya ada yang terlupakan. Tapi apa?

"AH!" Sakura berseru keras. Dia ingat. "Sasuke! Hari ini kau 'kan harus sekolah! Oh ya ampun, bagaimana ini?! Kau bisa terlambat!" Sakura menghampiri Sasuke. "Ayo pulang! Kurasa masih sempat beberapa menit lagi." Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke, namun ditahan.

"Kau harus pulang dan sekolah!"

"Tidak mau."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak."

"Jangan seperti anak kecil, Uchiha. Kau itu murid teladan di sekolah, berkebalikan denganku! Jadi, kau tidak boleh bolos!"

Sasuke tetap menahan tangan Sakura. "Sekarang aku hanya ingin menghabiskan hari ulang tahunku bersamamu."

"Mana bisa begitu!"

"Tentu saja bisa. Aku yang berulang tahun, dan semestinya permintaan orang yang berulang tahun harus dituruti."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, bersedekap dada.

"Aa. Tidak ada penolakan." Sasuke memotong Sakura yang hendak bicara. "Hei! Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu!"

"Pokoknya sekarang aku hanya ingin menghabiskan seharian waktuku bersamamu di pantai," ucap Sasuke tajam. "Aku juga ingin merasakan bolos sekolah sekali-sekali, bersamamu. Tidak apa-apa jika gelar murid teladanku dicabut. Asal kita bisa berdua seperti ini, aku mau, aku rela." Sasuke mengucapkannya dengan serius.

Sayangnya Sakura tidak memahami seperti itu. "Hahahaha!" Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Sasuke, aku tidak tahu kau pandai berpuisi. Baiklah-baiklah, aku mengizinkanmu, kali ini saja."

Sasuke merengut saat melihat Sakura masih terbahak sambil menghapus air mata di sudut matanya. Padahal dia sudah memberanikan diri mengatakan hal yang terasa geli di bibirnya itu.

Namun jengkel Sasuke segera menguap saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang basah di pipinya. Otaknya seakan membeku. Jantungnya berhenti seketika. Napasnya tertahan.

Sakura mencium pipinya.

"Ciuman ulang tahun! Aku menyayangimu, Sasuke!" Sakura mengulas senyum manis lalu segera berlari ke arah laut. Tidak memedulikan Sasuke yang masih terpaku dengan wajah merona merah, Sakura tetap asik mengejar ombak kecil di sana sambil sesekali berseru agar Sasuke bergabung main kejar-kejaran ombak bersamanya.

"Dasar gadis penuh kejutan..." gumam Sasuke dengan senyum tertahan.

* * *

 **Sementara itu di Konoha High School...**

"AAAAAH! Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih!" seru Naruto.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sai yang sedaritadi melihat Naruto uring-uringan tidak jelas.

"Apa kau tidak diberitahu?!"

"Diberitahu apa?"

"Sasuke dan Sakura menghilang semalam!" Naruto histeris lalu bangkit berdiri dan berjalan lalu lalang ke kanan dan ke kiri. Gelisah.

"Ibu mereka menelponku tadi pagi. Katanya, mereka sudah tidak ditemukan di kamar saat pagi hari," jelas Naruto.

"Mereka tidak ditemukan di kamar? Kenapa bisa bersamaan seperti itu?" tanya Sai bingung.

"Mana kutahu!"

"Kau sudah tanyakan Ino?" Sai mengendikan bahunya ke arah tempat duduk gadis pirang yang beberapa bangku di depan mereka.

"Sudah. Dia juga tidak tahu. Bagaimana ini?!"

"Kau tidak usah panik begitu, seperti mereka diculik saja," kata Sai santai yang malah membuat Naruto makin panik.

"Kalau mereka benar-benar diculik, bagaimana?!"

"Sepertinya tidak."

"Kau jangan santai begitu dong! Ini tentang sahabat kita, tahu!" Jerit Naruto heboh. Untung saja bel masuk belum berbunyi, jadi dia tidak perlu khawatir dianggap gila oleh seisi kelas.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Sai. Kepolosan Sai membuat Naruto semakin pusing.

Naruto menarik napas panjang, mencoba menenangkan diri. "Begini saja," katanya pada Sai. "Pulang sekolah nanti, kita harus segera membuat selembaran tentang hilangnya Sasuke dan Sakura."

"Lalu kita akan menyebarkannya ke seluruh kota, begitu? Seperti di film-film?" tanya Sai memastikan.

"Yap! Betul sekali! Pokoknya kita harus menyebarkan selembaran itu ke seluruh kota tanpa terlewatkan satu sisipun. Demi Sakura dan Sasuke kita harus rela melakukan apa saja. Kau setuju dengan rencanaku 'kan, Sai?"

"Hmm...baiklah aku setuju."

"Bagus. Semoga saja Sasuke dan Sakura bisa sabar menunggu datangnya penyelamatan kita."

.

.

.

 **Selesai.**

* * *

Yeayy, akhirnya kepublish juga. Setelah semalem suntuk saya nulis nih cerita dari awal karena laptop saya rusak, huhu, sambil begadang untuk ultah my lovely sasu. Terus saya juga harus cari cara gimana cara ngepublish lewat smartphone, huft akhirnya bisa juga. Demi akang Sasu neh! /lu harus baca kang! /lah

Ohiya, fic ini sekalian mau ngeliatin juga kalau Sasu udah pernah memberikan kode-kode pramuka ke Saku sejak awal, tapi karena Saku nya nggak peka, Sasu jadi ragu deh.

Intinya, Otanjoubi Omedetou cinta pertama saya di dunia anime&manga sejak kelas 2sd, Uchiha Sasuke! Kok cepet banget sih gedenya! Saya jadi berasa tua tauk. Perasaan dulu kita tumbuh bersama, tapi sekarang akang sasu udah punya anak aja. Lah saya, masih terjebak di seragam putih biru. Curang!

Ah sudahlah, pokoknya Happy Sasuke Day, guys!

 **Review?**

 **nopz.**


End file.
